Shadow Spider 2099 (Earth-616)
Alexander Di'Angelo AKA Shadow Spider 2099 is the descendent of The first Shadow Spider and a member of the Web Crawlers in the future Data Name: Alexander Di'Angelo Alias: Future scum Height: 4'11 Weight: 102 lbs Identity: secret Born: New York City , USA (Earth- 616) Birthday: 08-23-2084 , 4:32 AM (age 15) Affiliations: Web Crawlers History born in the future to descendents of the spider clan, Alex was born with spider powers but was not allowed to use them. One day his family was killed Leading him to become the Shadow Spider 2099 to protect the city and the remaining Web Crawlers members. Powers and Abilities Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: Alex had the first variation of wall-crawling. It's still a mystery to him as to exactly how it works, but Alex guesses that he can mentally make his molecules bond to any surface. At first when Alex gains his spider powers, he sticks to a wall without even knowing it. Very early in the comic book years of shadow spider, Alex can only stick with his hands and feet. Later on, it is seen that he can stick to surfaces using his back. The bond is unbreakable, and can be used by any part of the body, including his feet, and allows him to do things, like catching a ball with one hand. The suit designed by Alex is thin enough so that he can still stick to surfaces. Enhanced Strength: Most Individuals who obtain Spider Powers have increased strength. This is caused by the cross in DNA that grants them the proportional strength of a Spider. shadow spider can lift around ten tons, but others can vary based on their own body mass and the type of Spider that bit them, or gave them powers through other means. Alex does not use all of his superhuman strength, but it is shown that he has enough power to knock out a T-Rex. * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Alex shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: Spider power enhanced an average humans healing factor, much higher then a regular humans. However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. Spider-Sense: * "My spider sense's are starting to tingle." Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. The spider sense power can also locate someone dangerous as Alex once did as Shadow Spider 2099 to find the Vulture, or when enemies are closing in, or where they are going to jump next. Spider Control: Similar to how Henry Pym's Ant-Man identity had him controlling and speaking to ants through his helmet, Alex has the power to communicate with spiders and control them. Spider-Camouflage: Alex, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. Venom Blast: Alex can temporarily paralyze his enemies or destroy technology by simply touching them with his hands. However, it seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations, such as the Green Goblin and Venom. This power provides a great advantage as Alex can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. Weaknesses * At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Anti-Venom: '''Due to Eddie Brock not being able to rid the poison that is the radition in Amandas blood that give him his powers, whenever amanda got close to Anti-Venom, his spider powers would weaken. This probably goes for anyone who get close to Anti-Venom if Eddie tried the same thing. * '''Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers Category:Earth-616 Category:Spider-Man Category:2099 Category:Super Agility Category:Active Teams Category:Web Crawlers